


Kitten

by OutstandingScarecrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, My tiny gays, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutstandingScarecrow/pseuds/OutstandingScarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is graduating soon. Kenma's not particularly happy about his best friend leaving him, and Kuroo is trying his hardest to figure out how to tell him about his romantic feelings towards him. <br/>Gonna take a while to get there, but it'll be good, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kitten." 

A chill ran up Kenma's spine at the way Kuroo said that word. He meant it as a nickname for him, this much he knew. But he didn't like how Kuroo said it. He was almost purring. Almost as if he was _trying_ to make him a little uncomfortable. 

"No." The shorter of the two stated simply, looking away to show he was completely done with the subject. He didn't want anything to do with the nickname. 

"Why not? I saw you shiver, so it had to have been good, right?" 

"No." He wasn't about to put up with Kuroo. He knew he would just get him to let the nickname stick, and he just wasn't having it. With a huff and a pout upon his face, Kenma walked away from Kuroo, trying to figure out what gave him such an uneasy feeling in a word that was just supposed to mean a baby cat. 

He could hear the other's steps behind him, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. It wasn't the baby cat thing, kittens were actually rather cute. And while cats were assholes, he wasn't afraid to be called one. He sighed and stopped in his tracks, turning his head a good amount so he could look up at his best friend.

"Why do you want to call me that?" 

Kuroo shrugged. "You look like a cat, but you're smaller than me, so I figured kitten would work best." 

"...Is it really that simple?" 

"Yup." Of course it wasn't. Kuroo had been harboring feelings for Kenma for years now, but he'd never tell him that unless there was hard evidence that he felt the same. Kitten was just one of those nicknames that he'd fantasized about calling Kenma hundreds of times over, and he figured he could get away with it if he played his voice inflections just right. He gulped(only a little) and beamed at the shorter boy. "Why else would I wanna call you that?" 

It was quiet for a moment, before Kenma turned away from Kuroo's gaze and spoke again. "I don't know....So fine. You can call me that...I guess." Ever so hesitant, Kenma looked into the middle distance, Kuroo behind him silently cheering for himself. 

In one swift movement, the taller boy grabbed up the smaller in a big hug. "Thanks!....Kitten~" He cooed softly into Kenma's ear. The chill returned to his spine. 

"Stop saying it like that."   
"Hm? Like what?"   
"You keep saying it like-..." 

Truth be told, he couldn't place just exactly what it sounded like, but he could feel something off every time he said it. 

"Like what?"  
Kenma had stopped speaking for a good minute, caught up in his own thoughts, and, at the sound of Kuroo's voice, he jumped up in fright. 

"I don't know. It just sounds weird."   
Kuroo pat the other's back, and with a goofy grin on his face, he lead Kenma off to, well, a dingy old park, leaving the half blonde boy to silently contemplate the nickname, and why the hair on the back of his neck was standing because of it. All the while, the two sat on swings and discussed their new predicament.

"You're old."   
"Just because I'm graduating doesn't mean I'm old."   
"It'll be easier for me if you let me insult you."   
"So mean, kitten."   
"Not mean. I'm going to miss you.."   
"Aw...I'll miss you, too.." 

Kuroo reached over from his swing, grabbing Kenma's hand gently. 

"It's gonna suck. Being without you, I mean."   
Kenma nodded in return. "Same to you."  
Normally, admitting something so emotional wasn't something easily done for him, but, Kuroo was leaving, and he knew not seeing him every day was going to affect him more than he'd realize. 

"I'll come visit you. I promise."   
"Good...I'll hold you to that.." 

The two spent the rest of the day talking normally. Talking as if Kuroo wasn't going to leave. And while Kenma was upset about his best friend leaving him, the way they were holding hands and swinging and talking like nothing was going to happen was sort of comforting. Especially the holding hands part. He hadn't really expected it in the first place, but the way Kuroo held his hand so gently was just...He was going to ask if they could keep doing that until he left. 

When asked if he wouldn't stop holding the other's hand, Kuroo let out a snicker.   
"Of course. If I don't need to let go, I won't." This was true. And he was glad Kenma was okay with the way they were holding hands, too. It was as close as he'd ever gotten, and he was happy to take the opportunity to get closer. 

"As long as I live, I won't stop holding your hand unless told otherwise, or I have to."   
"As long as you live?"   
"As long as I live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week or so later, Kuroo takes Kenma to his house. Their park is closing, and Kuroo takes the time to reveal a surprise.

"Kitten!" 

Kenma hadn't heard that nickname in a few days. He thought it was over. He shivered, almost as a natural reaction to the name, and turned to see Kuroo running full speed toward him. His eyes widened, and he took a step to the left to avoid a head on crash. 

Kuroo put on his breaks and his shoes screeched as he stopped moving.   
"Sorry, excited to see you."   
"I hadn't noticed.."   
"Oi, you're not happy to see me?"   
"I wouldn't say that.."   
"That's what I thought." Without hesitation, Kuroo reached over and took Kenma's hand into his. They had begun holding hands whenever they could about a week before, and it had become something of a habit. A good habit. Both of them smiled at the connection between their hands. 

"Swings again?" Kenma asked, silently hoping Kuroo would tell him they weren't going back to that park. Last time an opossum had hissed at him, and he wasn't ready to go back. 

To his relief, Kuroo shook his head. "My house. Park's gettin' closed for whatever reason." Oh, praise it, no more opossums ever.   
"Poor park." He laughed softly.   
"I dunno, I'm alright with it. Especially since now you have to come over."   
"I have to?.."   
"You have no choice, yes." The taller boy tightened his hand's grip on the other, then started walking, pulling his best friend along without particularly thinking. 

Kenma squeaked and went along, trying to keep up with the other's long strides. 

"Kuroo! You're too tall!" He called after him, nearly running to catch up. Within seconds, the taller stopped his intense speed-walking and looked down, blinking absently for a moment.

Kenma looked up at his friend, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

With a smirk upon his face, Kuroo picked his friend up and let him hang over his shoulder, returning to his pace. "Just 'cause you're shorter doesn't mean I'm gonna give you a break. We're gettin' to my house as fast as possible." 

Upon arrival at the home, Kuroo continued to carry the smaller boy _through_ the house, and out the back door, setting him down once they were outside. With one overdramatic gesture, he pointed out a brand new swing set. 

Kenma's eyes widened in absolute shock. It wasn't exactly _warm_ outside. Not even close. He'd packed on a shirt, a jacket, and another sweatshirt on top of that, just to stay warm. He tilted his head curiously at his best friend. 

In return for the head tilt, Kuroo snickered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"When I found out the park closed I decided to get this. So we could do that again." 

It was quiet for another moment. A very long moment. Kenma tilted his head, this time downward. Kuroo's eyebrows raised. Oh god. Had he gone too far? Was this too big? 

"U-Uh...Kenma-"  
"You're so stupid." 

It was quiet again. Kuroo looked over Kenma's form. His fists were clenched at his sides. His shoulders were slightly shaking. Was he..Was he mad? 

Rather suddenly, Kenma's head snapped up. Hot tears were streaking down his red cheeks. He sniffed a bit and charged at Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his torso tightly. 

Kuroo froze. He'd...He'd made Kenma cry? That wasn't the reaction he'd wanted. He was looking forward to seeing that cute little smile on his face. The little pink blush he got when he was excited. But this wasn't at all what he figured would happen. 

He felt smaller hands gripping at his jacket, and finally returned the embrace, smiling just a little. 

"Oi, don't cry, Kitten."   
Kenma shivered.   
"Shut up.."   
"At least tell me why you're crying?"   
"You haven't even left yet, and you're making me miss you...."   
"Aw, Kenma." Kuroo couldn't help but laugh. He pulled away from him just barely, looking down to see Kenma's tear stricken face. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, trying to convey comfort somehow. 

"Let's just...Let's just focus on right now. Come sit on the swings with me." 

Kenma blinked a few times, sniffed, then wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, nodding slowly.   
"Okay.." 

They walked to the shining new playset and sat beside each other once again. 

Kenma was the first to reach toward the space between them. Kuroo smiled and took his hand gently into his own. Slowly, the began to sway back and forth. 

Their noses and ears were red, and by the time they went in the house again, they could see their breath outside.

By Kuroo's suggestion, they cuddled up on the couch together, watching late night television until they fell asleep, nearly on top of each other(much to Kuroo's enjoyment.) 

The two awoke the next morning(almost afternoon) and immediately linked their hands together again. Kuroo walked the other home and, on the doorstep, gave him a big hug before letting him go home for real.

They stared at each other for a moment, a small smile plastered on both of their faces. Just as Kuroo was about to lean in a little too close for just friends, Kenma ducked away and into his house, calling out a quick "Bye!" 

Damn it. Another attempt failed. 

Kuroo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading home once again. He didn't have much longer before he graduated. He had to get it out soon, or he was sure he'd burst. Winter was throwing itself right into the open, and he wanted to let Kenma know before he graduated. Before spring rolled around again. Spring was the time for new beginnings. Kuroo wanted his new beginning to be with Kenma. He wanted it more than anything. And he wasn't about to stop trying now

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes here
> 
> Yes hello this is my first multi chapter work ever. Also, if you have any comments please, please, leave them! I wanna know how I'm doing, and what you want to see. That's all for now!


End file.
